


A Cuban Thanksgiving

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Blow Jobs, Cuba, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, HannibaLibre, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Thanksgiving, brief mention of cute dogs, cuba husbands, gratuitous sappy flirting, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: Will and Hannibal enjoy a warm Thanksgiving together in their beach house in Cuba. Lots of fluff and a little bit of smut ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a couple days late, but I wanted to do some thing Cuba AND Thanksgiving themed. So, please excuse my boring title. I suck at them. Also, please don't hate me for my awful attempts to throw in Cuban dishes. I have no idea what i'm doing.

Will walked through the open doorway, sand still clinging to his feet and a beer in his hand. The rays of the setting sun framed the outline of his body. He had been enjoyed the warmth from the setting sun as he made the quick trip to and from the market.

He pressed his hand against the small of Hannibal’s back and his pushed lips softly against the side of Hannibal’s cheek.

“How is it coming? Everything smells amazing.”

Thanksgivings with Hannibal were an extravagant affair, and Will enjoyed seeing the pleasure it brought Hannibal to put on a feast for the two of them. This was their first Thanksgiving in Cuba, and Will was anxious to try the local cuisine mixed with Hannibal’s elegant taste.

“I brought the bananas and mangoes.” Will held up the bag of fresh fruit and began to slice it. He mostly stayed out of Hannibal’s way, but he enjoyed helping him and the soft, familiar camaraderie between them.

Hannibal patted Will’s hip affectionately. “Thank you, darling. The Arroz con Pollo should be done soon. Everything should be ready in a couple of hours.”

“Do you have some scraps for the dogs?” Will asked.

Hannibal gestured to a bowl on the counter. “I knew you would badger me about that. So, I put them all in there.”

Will took the bowl and carefully fed each of the dogs. They had been locked into the living room at Hannibal’s insistence, so he could focus on the meal. There were lots of strays around, and Will struggled to not take them all in. But Hannibal had so far been able to convince Will to keep the pack to a meager three dogs.

The large doors that faced the ocean were open.  The Caribbean breeze caused the white curtains to sway gently. They weren’t far outside of Havana, but the house was secluded. The air smelled of salt, citrus, and spices from Hannibal’s cooking.

Will paused for a moment, noticing the little undulations in the muscles on Hannibal’s forearm and chest as he seamlessly worked. His movements flowed one to the other, elegant, graceful, almost otherworldly. The short-sleeved white button up Hannibal wore was undone. That was one thing Will loved about Cuba. The hot weather called for little clothing, and he didn’t mind the view.

Although there were times he missed the colder climates, the weather and geography reminded him of his time in the Florida Keys, and he was comfortable here.  And also there was a feeling of safety and commitment that was new to him.

“Will, would you pull the ropa vieja out of the oven?” Hannibal asked as he added a garnish to the margaritas. Will was aware of what, or who, had been used to make this particular dish. He had participated in the event. It was ritualistic, celebratory, almost like the holiday itself. A giving thanks for what they had and a willingness to participate and share with Hannibal in all facets of their life together. While they did not indulge often, and while Will held him back at times, Will couldn’t deny he enjoyed the way each kill made their relationship stronger.

Will pressed his chest to Hannibal’s back, running his hands up Hannibal’s abdomen and over his chest. Hannibal’s hands pressed on top of Will’s, and he sighed softly. “Yes darling?” He asked.

“I just needed to touch you. You are very…erotic when you’re focused like this,” Will replied and pressed kisses down Hannibal’s shoulder.

Hannibal chuckled softly and turned around in Will’s arms, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck and kissing him deeply.  The spoon Hannibal had been holding clattered against the floor as Will’s hands moved their way to the top of Hannibal’s waistline, caressing the sensitive skin there.

Hannibal deepend the kiss, his hands squeezing Will’s ass and pressing their hips together before breaking away.

“You’re being distracting right now. I need to get this done.” Hannibal pulled away and resumed mixing.

“Fine. But only if you promise that we can finish this later.” Will squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

“I wouldn’t dream of depriving you.”

Will sat casually on the edge of the counter. His only request had been for a pecan pie and cranberry sauce. It just wouldn’t be Thanksgiving without them.

Hannibal insisted they dress up for occasion despite the heat, and Will didn’t protest after all the hard work Hannibal had put into the meal. After the table was set with an elaborate center piece and they had freshened up, they sat across from each other at the small table. Hands brushed hands frequently, little gestures and moments of contact that were an everyday part of their relationship now.

“I do love you in that hat, Will. You look very handsome.” Hannibal grinned, his facial movements subtle and just reaching the corners of his mouth, but Will could read his face like a book.  Hannibal reached forward and pushed the hat down slightly, a playful gesture.

“I have to keep cultivating my personal style. Don’t want you leaving me for some hot, young thing,” Will paused., “Although, I don’t think I’ll have a problem keeping you interested.”

 He stood up and leaned across the table, knocking over a margarita in the process, and grabbed the front of Hannibal’s shirt, kissing him roughly. Will broke away with a slight grunt and settled back into his seat as if nothing had happened.

Hannibal took a moment to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed. “You never cease to surprise me, dear boy. And if you recall, it was you who said I was uninteresting. Never the other way around.”

“Still haven’t forgiven me for that one, I see?” Will teased, moving his foot up to rest between Hannibal’s legs and pressing lightly against his groin.

Hannibal groaned lightly, his hand gripping the fork he was holding a little too tightly. “You should stop, Will. Or we won’t be finishing this meal any time soon.”

“Don’t worry. I just need a small sample of meat before I partake of the feast.” Will said, a slightly dark sparkle in his eyes. He slid off his seat under the table and pressed his hands against Hannibal’s thighs, reaching for the zipper of Hannibal’s trousers.

Hannibal was powerless to resist, nor did he want to. He pressed his head back against the chair and clenched his hands into fists at his side.

Will pushed Hannibal’s dress shirt up slightly and pressed his lips soft and teasing to the small trail of hair above Hannibal’s pants. He kissed and sucked slightly running his tongue along the dips on Hannibal’s hips. Hannibal’s body hitched forward, and he swore under his breath. Will laughed. That was rare.

 “What was that?” Will teased, slowly pushing down Hannibal’s briefs and reaching in to grasp his hard cock. Will enjoyed the way the seam of Hannibal’s pants pressed hard against his balls as Will had him halfway pulled out.

“Please don’t take your time, Will.” Hannibal groaned through his teeth, his cock erect and hard and already on the edge.

Will looked up from under the table and met Hannibal’s intense, desperate gaze. “I don’t think you want to tell me what to do when your dick is in my hand. You’re at my mercy, love.”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hair in his hand a little harder than necessary at that and twisted. “Please. I’m begging you.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Will replied as he went down suddenly, plush lips on the tip of Hannibal’s thick, hard, uncut cock. Will’s tongue made circular motions around the head, slow at first and then faster and faster. Will flicked his tongue over the slit.

Will had become quite practiced at what Hannibal liked. After a bit of teasing, he took him deep and sucked roughly, then moved to long, steady slides up and down the shaft, popping the tip out of his mouth after each motion.

Hannibal arched his back against the chair, his feet pressing against the legs and his hands tight in Will’s hair. His moans and grunts of pleasure growing louder and more pronounced.

Will was ready when Hannibal came down his throat and savored every last drop, his tongue circling around the head as Hannibal’s body relaxed.

Hannibal smiled fondly at Will, who moved up to straddle Hannibal’s lap. They kissed slowly. Hannibal’s hands stroking down Will’s sides and over his hips.

“Thank you, you devilish boy,” Hannibal said, his eyes a bit watery with emotion.

Will gave him one last drawn-out kiss and returned back to his own seat as Hannibal readjusted his clothes.

“That was a little bit of thanks to you for cooking this meal. We can get to the main course later,”  
 Will smirked, picking up his glass and raising it in toast.

“To you, the love of my life, and to Cuba, where the bastards still haven’t found us.”  

Hannibal clinked his glass against Will’s, smiling broadly. “To my handsome husband, who never ceases to amaze me. I love you, Will.”


End file.
